The Keyblade Chronicles
by SigmabladerX13
Summary: this is my first fanfic so dont expect the best thing ever but hey im trying so yeah the main characters are OC except roxas but he isnt really a major character in this story it also takes place in an AU this has nothing to do with sora riku and kiari although they do fall into the story at one point i am still working on this and it is a work in progress so i hope you enjoy.


_**THE** _

_**KEYBLADE CHRONICLES**_

Prologue: The New Mission

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I have to do what? "

"C'mon Rex, Saix said he had a surprise for us when we completed these missions."

"All right Roxas; let's get this over with then."

Chapter 1: Natalie

"Natalie, Wake up!" yelled Natalie's sister from downstairs, "If we don't catch the train, you're going to be late for school!"

"Okaaaay… I'm up, I'm up…" Natalie said as she rose out of bed still half asleep.

"Kiko, Time to wake up…" Natalie said to her pet shadow, Kiko as he raised his head.

Natalie got out of bed, and looked in the mirror.

"Jeez, my hair is a mess!" Natalie said to herself as she brushed her hair. She then looked into her closet and put on a pink shirt and a black skirt. She then pulled a pair of socks out of her dresser drawer and put them on.

As she put on her shoes and ran out of her room with kiko crawling next to her, her sister yelled up the stairs again "Natalie hurry up, its 7:30 and you only got 30 minutes till the train leaves"!

"OKAY IM COMIN!" Natalie yelled as she ran down the stairs putting on her backpack, "Can I bring Kiko to school today? Its show and tell day and I want to show kiko to the class" Natalie asked with pure innocence in her voice and doing the puppy dog face, "pleeeeeease…"?

"Fine, I suppose since it's for show and tell," said Natalie's sister, "Ok you two, C'mon so we can catch the train on time."

Natalie, her sister, and kiko walked out the door and got on their way to the train station. On the way there, Natalie felt as if she was being watched with every step that she took. As Natalie stopped to tie her sneaker, her sister and kiko continued walking without her. Natalie looked up to see if her sister was around but didn't see her. When she looked up, a man in a black cloak and hood stood seventeen feet in front of her.

"You really should learn to stay with the group, you could lose them." said the mysterious man in the black hood.

"Who are you?" asked Natalie in confusion and fear.

"You will find out who I am when the time comes." Said the man in the black hood, "it is not yet time for us to meet face to face but soon we will".

The man in the black hood turned around and a black patch appeared on the ground. The patch rose up and created a portal. The mysterious man walked into the portal and disappeared into the darkness.

For a moment, Natalie stood there in shock. She then ran towards her sister and kiko trying to catch up. Natalie finally caught up with them and boarded the train to get to school. Natalie questioned who that mysterious black hooded man was and what he meant by "you will find out who I am when the time comes". Natalie tried to simply shake the thoughts out of her head, but still had that sense of curiosity left inside her. Little did she know her and kiko's life were going to be changed forever.

Chapter 2: The New Kids

It was 8:10 when Natalie arrived at twilight town high. She had only fifteen minutes till school started. Natalie had just enough time to eat breakfast and go to class. With Kiko crawling by her side, Natalie walked into the school to find everyone surrounding two students. Natalie tried to look to see what was going on, but she couldn't see past the crowd, so she decided to walk in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what that was all about? " Natalie said to herself as she walked to get breakfast. Natalie got to the food counter and got her breakfast. She then sat down at one of the empty tables and ate her breakfast. As she took the last bite of her breakfast, the school bell rang to signal the start of the school day.

As Natalie walked into class, she noticed all the things that everybody had brought for class today. Natalie walked over to her desk and sat down. After Natalie sat down, kiko leaped on the top of her desk and laid down.

"Are you ready for show and tell, kiko?" Natalie whispered to kiko with enthusiasm.

As the bell rang to signal the start of class, the last of the students walked into the class. After the bell has finished ringing, the teacher walked into with two new students, who Natalie had never seen before. One had on a black jacket and red undershirt. He had black jeans with red seams. He was wearing white and red and black sneakers. His hair was black with one crimson red streak going across from the front to back of his hair. He also wore a single red glove on his right hand. The second boy had a white and green jacket on. His pants were the same colors as his jacket. His shoes were navy blue and silver, with red laces. His hair was blonde in the style of a Mohawk.

"Class, can I have your attention please!" the teacher said to get the class' attention "we got two new students today" "why don't you introduce yourselves to the class boys".

The black haired boy was the first to speak up. "The name's Rex and he's is Roxas".

"Well, thank you Rex and Roxas," said the teacher as he got up and moved to the front of the room, "You guys can go ahead and pick and empty seat".

As Rex and Roxas walked down the aisles of desks they noticed there were empty seats on both sides of Natalie. Rex and Roxas moved to the empty desks and when Rex turned around and looked at Natalie, she smiled and blushed turning bright red.

"Ok class, as you all know, its show and tell day!" said the teacher, "Is there any volunteers that would like to go first"?

Natalie's hand shot high into the air and she flailed it and shouted "Ooh I do I do!"

"Natalie, would you like to go first..." the teacher said with a hint of annoyment and sarcasm in his voice.

With that Natalie shot up out of her seat and ran to the front of the classroom. She then stood there as her shadow began to distort and bend shape. Her shadow then changed into a weird bug looking shape and out of the shadow rose kiko. Everybody in the class jumped in shock.

"WHOA! WHAT IS THAT THING?!" yelled a student with fear in his voice.

"Natalie, is that, a heartless?" asked rex with a curious and surprised tone in his voice.

"Yeah, he's my shadow. His name is kiko!" Natalie said.

"Well, thank you Natalie for showing him to the class." The teacher said to Natalie as she sat down at her desk.

One by one kids showed off there gummi parts, there recipe books and their treasure chests. It was when Rex and Roxas where up that things got interesting.

"Rex, Roxas, you guys are up." The teacher said, and with that Rex and Roxas looked at each other and nodded their heads once and got up and walked to the front of the classroom. Rex stood in front of Roxas and stuck his hand out in front of the class, and a weird looking blade type object in the shape of key formed in rex's hand. The class jumped in surprised as the weird looking object appeared in his hand.

"WHOA!" the entire class said in amazement.

Natalie asked "what is that!?"

"This is a keyblade" Rex said as he lifted it into the air, "this is sigma blade"

Roxas pushed Rex out of the way and said "you think that's cool, watch this". Roxas lifted both his arms up into the air and flung them both down, making a keyblade appear in each of his hands.

"Boys and girls, let me introduce you to oblivion and oathkeeper" Roxas said with just a tad bit of cockiness. Rex then stuck his hand back out and his keyblade disappeared into thin air. Roxas then flung his arms down and his keyblades evaporated from his hands.

"How did you guys do that?" Natalie asked with a curious tone.

"I don't know, it just….. Came to us one day" rex said and snickered at his inside joke. He then looked at Roxas but Roxas gave him a reassuring look.

"Well thank you Rex and Roxas for that wonderful show" the teacher said as they sat back down in their desks.

At the last five minutes of class, Rex leaned over towards Natalie's direction

"Hey, Natalie can I talk to you after school?" Rex asked in all seriousness, "Meet me in front of the train station clock tower at 9:30 sharp, don't be late…"

"Oh, ok, sure yeah, I'll be there, train station clock tower, 9:30, got it…" Natalie said to Rex. With that the bell rang and Natalie headed to her next period class.

Chapter 3: The Meeting

It was 3:25 and Natalie only had 5 minutes until school was over. Natalie's thoughts wandered over the past events taken place today so far. Images of the mysterious black cloaked man, Rex and Roxas' keyblades, and Rex asking her to meet him in front of the train station flooded her mind. Slowly her mind started drifting toward just the thought of Rex. Natalie could feel her face blush as she thought about Rex. As she daydreamed about rex, the school bell rang to signal the end of the school day. Natalie's sister was waiting for her. Natalie ran towards her sister and gave her a hug.

"How was school, Natalie?" Asked Natalie's sister.

"It was good," Natalie replied not mentioning the two mysterious new kids or the meeting her and rex had planned at 9:30. "Are we going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I got a few errands I need to run down in the shopping district and I need your help"

"Ok, let's get going then because I have a lot of homework." Natalie said with a sarcastic tone not actually wanting to do it. "I have history homework."

It was 7:30 when Natalie got home and immediately went straight to her room. She cracked open her history book and started flipping through the pages. Then something caught her eye. The book had blank pages in her book. She closed, then reopened it and a secret unit appeared on the pages. The title of the unit read "The Keyblade Wars". Natalie started reading about a great war that happened in a battle against good and evil. Seven heroes of light and thirteen dictators of darkness clashed in a battle that would change the universe. Natalie then saw something that intrigued her completely. A picture of an item called the Kingdom Key was next to the text.

"Hey, Rex had something like that.." Natalie said to herself as she continued flipping through the pages. Natalie read on about the many distant worlds that existed beyond her own. As she finished the unit she slowly fell asleep exhausted from her day. She dreamed about traveling to distant worlds, fighting alongside the seven heroes, and saving the world.

Natalie woke from her sleep and looked at her clock. It read 9:15.

"Oh crap! I'm going to be late for my meeting with rex!" Natalie said as she shot up and put on her jacket and shoes and ran down the stairs. She grabbed her skateboard and ran out the door. She hopped on her board and began moving as fast as she could to the train station clock tower. When she reached the pavilion of the train station it was 9:30 exactly. She looked around but didn't she anyone around.

"Damn, he's not here. I must be too late.." Natalie said sadly to herself. She turned around and began to walk away. Then all of a sudden, a strange sound appeared behind Natalie and she spun around. A large black patch formed on the ground ten feet behind her. The black patch then rose up and created a portal. The same black portal she had seen the mysterious cloaked man had walked into. Natalie stood frozen in both fear and confusion as the man in the black cloak and hood walked out of the portal and stood in front of Natalie. The cloaked man removed his hood and showed his face. It was Rex.

"Good, You made it." Rex said to Natalie in a serious tone "And I see kiko followed ."

"No he di-" before Natalie could finish her sentence kiko raised right next to her, out of the shadows.

"KIKO! BAD, BAD! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY HOME!" Natalie scolded.

"Actually, it's really important that kiko is with you, it's extremely rare that a shadow or any type of heartless for that matter is nice to a human instead of wanting to steal its heart from them." Rex explained, "you see, I asked you to meet me here tonight because I need to give you something, But not here.. give me your hand."

Natalie slowly stuck out her hand, still very confused of what was happening. Rex grabbed her hand and they began walking into the darkness portal. Kiko scampered right behind them into the portal. Natalie closed her eyes as her, rex, and kiko traveled through the cold darkness. They traveled from what seemed about two minutes, and had finally reached their destination.

Chapter 4: The Truth

"We are here, and you can open your eyes now." Rex chuckled as they stepped out of the portal.

As Natalie opened her eyes, she was stunned of what she saw. Tall buildings like skyscrapers rose high into the sky. The building lights and signs glowed with a neon turquoise and green color. The sky was dark blue and black indicating that it was night time.

"Where are we?" Natalie asked rex as she looked around.

"Welcome to The World That Never Was, more specifically the dark city." Rex said, "See that giant floating fortress off in the distance, that's where we are headed".

Rex, Natalie , and Kiko began walking towards the fortress in the distance. As they walked for what seemed for about a quarter of a mile, they had reached a series of winding streets. There was a sign that read "fragment crossing". As the group navigated through the streets, kiko began making noises. They walked for another quarter of a mile and reached a giant plaza. In the middle of the plaza was a monstrous skyscraper, which was much higher than the rest of the buildings. Natalie, Rex and Kiko walked into the middle of the plaza. There was a sign in front of the skyscraper.

"Memory's skyscraper." Natalie read from the sign.

Kiko continued to make noises and rex was beginning to get annoyed.

"Natalie, can you tell Kiko to please shut up?!" Rex said with an annoyed tone.

"I think he is trying to warn us about something." Natalie said, walking towards kiko to see what was wrong, "what's wrong kiko?"

As Natalie said this, a group of black figures that look like kiko but 3 times bigger, burst from the ground, surrounding the three completely. Rex jumped back in surprise, but quickly rebounded and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh crap, Neoshadows!" Rex shouted as he threw on his hood, "Natalie, get behind me, now!" Natalie grabbed kiko and ran behind Rex. Rex crossed his arms in an X and flung them down and two keyblades formed in his hands. "Finally, A challenge, Bring it NO HEARTS!" Rex yelled.

Rex ran towards the neoshadows, then disappeared within a blink of Natalie's eyes. Natalie watched in amazement as one by one each neoshadow disintegrated into nothing. She couldn't see Rex, All she could see was a flash and a crash each time Rex's keyblade collided with a neoshadow. Rex slashed his way through each neoshadow with precision and accuracy. Rex was moving so fast that a trail of light followed right behind him. As the last neoshadow disintegrated, Rex reappeared right in front Natalie, breathing heavily.

"Wow!" Natalie jumped as Rex appeared right in front of her, "You were moving so fast. How did you do that?"

"I'm just… that.. fast…" Rex said trying his best to catch his breath.

"what's going on here? Why do you have two keyblades instead of one like at school? Who are you?" Natalie asked very confused and wanting answers.

"Ok, ok I might as well tell you. I don't actually go to your high school. I'm there on a mission." Rex explained to Natalie, "I'm actually part of a group of people called the organization XIII. I was actually sent to find you; the girl with the shadow. Originally I had no idea what that meant but after you presented kiko at school, I finally understood what I had to find. Also I have like eleven keyblades. The fact that I'm able to have two keyblades instead of one depends on what form I am in. As you may notice I'm wearing my red and black organization cloak. This would be my final form. When I was at your school, I was in my first form. That's why I was only able to show the class sigma blade."

Natalie stood there with one eyebrow raised. The name "organization XIII" sounded very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Any more questions?" Rex asked

"Yeah" Natalie snapped back at Rex, "what are you giving me and why is kiko so important?"

"That can wait until we get to the castle that never was" Rex said, "Now let's get going before more neoshadows show up."

Chapter 5: Going To Oblivion

Rex, Natalie, and Kiko walked for miles before reaching the castle. When they did reach the castle, Natalie stood in shock and awe of the colossal fortress towering about them.

"Woooow!" Natalie exclaimed as the trio walked across the bridge hovering above them. Rex's keyblades appeared in his hands. He pointed his keyblades at the tower and a ray of light shot out of them and a bridge formed in front of them.

"This way." Rex said, leading Natalie and kiko onto the bridge.

As they crossed the bridge, Natalie looked down into the deep dark abyss that the castle floated above and quickly looked back up.

"Keep up." Rex shouted to Natalie as he walked up to the doors of the castle.

The castle doors opened and Rex, Natalie and Kiko stepped into a room. The room was small and had buttons on the wall. The floor was see through and the entire room was completely white. As kiko scampered into the elevator, Rex pushed a button and the floor began to raise. The elevator stopped at the groups' destination. The door opened and revealed another room. The room had fourteen chairs, all of different heights, in the formation of a circle. In the center of the room was a circle platform. Rex guided Natalie and Kiko onto the circle platform, and then leaped onto the platform. His keyblades reappeared in his hands and he pointed them high into the air. A ray of light shot out of the tips of the keyblades and a weird window appeared in front of them. In the window was a picture of a large floating archipelago with a castle in the middle of it.

"That is where we are headed." Rex explained to Natalie, pointing at the window. Rex then walked towards the window and stepped through it. Natalie stood in shock as Rex stepped into the window. Rex stuck his head back through the window and looked at Natalie.

"You coming?" asked Rex.

"Yeah, I'm coming, come on kiko, let's go. Natalie said, calling kiko.

Rex stuck out his hand and Natalie grabbed ahold of it. When she grabbed his hand, she blushed turning bright pink. All Rex could do is chuckle and give a slight smile as they walked through the window.

As they stepped out of the window, Natalie gasped in amazement as to the giant castle that was in front of her.

"Welcome to castle oblivion." Rex said to Natalie with caution, "When you enter the castle, stay close. You can tend to get a little forgetful in there."

"What do you mean forgetful?"

"Just c'mon and stay close."

As they opened the door, the inside blinded as everything inside was white. The walls, the ceiling, the chandeliers, the doors, everything was white. Natalie shielded her eyes when she first walked, but soon her eyes adjusted. As they walked down the halls of the castle, Natalie started to feel funny. As they continued on her head was starting to get achy and she was beginning to feel dizzy. Natalie tried to remember what Rex said to her before they entered castle oblivion, but she couldn't remember what had happened in the past 20 minutes.

"Rex, I feel weird..." Natalie said to rex as she shuffled her feet towards a massive door towering the three.

Rex, Natalie, and Kiko had reached a door towering them 20 feet high. Rex pulled a card out of his coat pocket. The card had a picture of a giant room with a huge window. Rex held up the card the air in front of the door and a white flash came from the door as it slowly opened up. The door opened revealing a white shining light acting as a doorway. Rex grabbed Natalie's hand and led her through the door.


End file.
